Hunters Collide: Fang vs Slime
In an unnamed town a clash between hunters will rock a town to its very core the beginning of the battle between the slime hunter and the green fang begins. It had been a few hours since Jerrod was trying out a hobby he heard was called bounty hunting. While trying out the hobby he captured a bounty and was oddly enough very slow in his turning the target in for the reward. In the café Jerrod visited with his forced guest he had purchased tea for the both of them to enjoy. Jerrod still grinning finally spoke to the target he caught "Ahh such a wonderful day for trying a good ol' hobby known as hunting anyway my name is Jerrod whats yours?" Jerrod asked the person he caught with his chains he yelled a reply "Are you toying with me?! First you come out of nowhere and chain me up! Then you parade me through town without saying a word! And now you finally say who you are! What kind of sociopath AH!" He was cut short as the chains around his hands tightened Jerrod spoke quickly and calmly "Calm down, I'm bored you were a very easy catch soo... I thought I'd spice this boring day up." as Jerrod said this still grinning as he awaited the arrival of his entertainment for the day. "Looks like we're here Kevin" Kazaku says to his partner, having just arrived at the edge of an unnamed town. "The listing says our bounty was last seen in this area in the past day, maybe we should split up?" Kevin quickly surveys his surroundings before glancing at Kazaku and giving a quick nod, he then shoots off around some buildings quickly escaping sight. Kazaku walks into the towns main area checking around inside various store windows and asking some locals, but to no avail, until he sits down across from a local café and to his surprise spots his target sitting inside drinking tea of all things. He calmly grins and raises his arm, causing a bow to form in his hand, without any delay he releases an arrow coated in green slime directly up at an incredible speed, at which point he darts towards the café, and seems to disappear from sight. The loud bang he heard was of no concern but to signal the start of the next step of his plan drawing out those who are also hunting the target he sought. grinning he released the chains that were visible causing the target to bolt as fast as he could completely unaware of the true chains in truth he was still caught in Jerrod's web. He then began to sink into his shadow preparing to leap at the first chance he got to protect his "Prey" from those who would steal it away. The mid-air explosion signalled Kazaku's plan also, at this point he had already laid a few traps around the outside of the café, many of them being thin strands of Magic Slime allowing him to detect anyone or anything that passes through. The target exits the café almost immediately after the sound and ends up in a small puddle of Magic Slime quickly changed into Adhesive Slime with aid of the strands in contact with Kazaku. Kazaku now watches to see what happens ready to defend his new prey. Jerrod noting the slime began to use his shadows to form clones of the target that were a perfect replica in almost every way they left through every possible exit to the cafe, one even leaped through the window making it appear as if the one caught in the slime trap could have been a decoy there was no clear way of confirming it from the distance while he himself was slipping out quickly and stealth fully going to find the slime user making the shadow clones bolt in every direction in an attempt to make it seem as if the target was on the move out of town. It would not take Jerrod long to find the slime user at the rate he himself was going. Kazaku knew this would be troublesome, suddenly a plume of flames rose to the sky from the direction of one of the escaping entities, Kevin had spotted one and likely attempted to intimidate it with this display of power. Kazaku spreads himself out into hidden clones around the town including one for aerial surveillance letting him know when the real bounty is found. The clones which were in the process of attempting to confuse the hunter. Jerrod noting the failure had his clones that were being threatened by the light of the fire dart into alleys or buildings Jerrod then decided to have them go on the offensive sending them all over after the appearance of the hunter now knowing his target's appearance he himself decided the time to reveal himself to be now by forcing them to change targets he emerged from the shadows near the bounty and used his sealing magic to seal his target into a temporary home for his new guest the object he sealed him into was one of his knives which he hid on his person "Wonder what you were doing there, oh well thanks for being so easy to find, I wonder who will be the one to take the target in, me or the Slime user and his pet!" He said was a carefree grin the clones still on the attack as well now dawning his own appearance One of Kazaku's clones contacts Kevin, letting him know of the current situation upon which he devises a plan to capture the bounty. Kevin listens intently to the plan, then runs off seemingly leaving the town. Kazaku starts moving for his plan of capture, he places various traps around the town designed only to detect and neutralize the remaining decoys and awaiting a visual on the possible culprit to the other set of clones. Jerrod grinning, collecting the Intel he's getting from his clones "That pet is gonna make an appearance again most likely when they realize I am the one in possession of the bounty they are hunting... best get rid of the clones I can get rid of now." Jerrod began to focus his magic as his clones began to expand to explode causing damage to whatever is unlucky enough to be in the blast radius He made sure not to expand the blast radius too large to catch too many civilians in the blast as this is going on Jerrod is walking down the street calmly, still grinning, and laughing. He was ready for the fun in his game he had started with his own 2 hands. Kazaku catches a small number of the clones in small domes of elastic slime preventing the explosions from causing damage, unfortunately Kazaku is unable to prevent all the clones explosions. "Kevin should be in location by now, I'll start with the plan" Suddenly all of Kazaku's clones disappear and the ground starts rumbling around Jerrod's location, suddenly, Spikes protrude from the ground viciously attempting to stop him. Jerrod calmly raised his right hand formed a fist and with quick precision smashed all the attacking spikes that had attempted to gut him "Boring, boring try again if you dare!" Jerrod said this taunt with no doubts confident he could take on whatever the slime user threw at him. Kazaku, staying hidden, watches his opponent and causes the now shattered spikes to turn green, a quiet laugh can be heard echoing throughout the area. Kazaku then places a large net of Magic Slime around his opponent ready to change it to Elastic instantly when needed. Jerrod not wanting to be caught that easily slipped into his shadow and disappeared. He decided to try and draw out the slime user knowing the fact that he'll have to come out of hiding to try and find him, he made sure to hide his magical presence as best he could without making it impossible to find him. Kazaku, noticing his net expand a little in a certain direction decides to spread a thin layer of magic slime on the ground as he lands and begins his search, the magic slime would act as a mine whose only use was to let Kazaku know if a mage was incoming. Jerrod patiently waiting sensing his opponent get closer and closer sensing him from the shadows via his shadow curious on the identity of the person hunting him. Thinking that the time is right for words a "face" appears from one of the shadows staring at Kazaku before asking "May I inquire as to your name Mr. Slime user? it seems awful inconvenient for us to fight each other without knowing who both parties are first hand?" Jerrod made sure to keep a good distance from Kazaku knowing that he may have a tough time getting out of the slime should he get caught in it. "Kazaku" Kazaku said still searching as if nothing was said, "And you are?" Kazaku seemed to not notice the "face" appearing from the shadow. Jerrod made the face reappear on Kazaku's own shadow with little effort. "I had no name, for now you may call me Jerrod Loy, you seem to be hunting high and low for someone but is it truly me you seek or the man I have hidden away." The face in his shadow begins to rise as a "Shadow Man" begins to rise from his shadow not real nor fake forming arms and a sword still attaining the color of shadow "I see all from the shadows and I seek to play the game of death with you!!" The shadow man swung the sword of shadow at Kazaku set on leaving a wound on him. Kazaku takes the hit causing a large slash wound across his chest allthough, there was no blood from this wound while Kazaku almost didnt notice the figure that attacked him, he then looked directly at him and said "Nice to meet you Je..Je..." Kazaku seemed to have some difficulty say the name so he comprimises "May i call you Roy?" The wound across his body closing as if it were never even there as he extends his arm to shake hands. The shadow seemed to grin even more so then it already was extending its hand shaking the hand of Kazaku then merely said "The fang's condition has been met!!" as he said this the left eye of the shadow begins to glow a bright green as the arm the shadow used to shake Kazaku's arm glows at blinding levels of brightness as Jerrod's curse has infected Kazaku whether or not the one who shook the Shadow man's arm was a slime clone or not as the curse attacks the magic of the user of the magic the shadow cursed. As this happened Jerrod came bursting onto the scenes both eyes open with his left eye glowing "My curse has caught you! Now the real fight begins!!" As Jerrod said this he shot out chains from both arms aimed at Kazaku as the shadow man disappears. Kazaku evades the chain by detaching his body where it would hit, then suddenly he stops moving and falls to the ground "What is this!?!? I can't move!!" Kazaku now on the ground seems to be unable to move, Kazaku still has a grin on his face as his body starts to ripple a little just before he seemingly melts, into a large puddle of light green slime. Jerrod staying some distance away from the slime knowing it is still a force that can threaten him "Turned into slime like I can with shadows clever... But your gonna have to do a lot better then that if you want to get rid of the curse!" Jerrod has a feeling it was a clone but if its just him turning his body to slime it would probably make the curse affect him faster quickly scanning the area with his glowing eye with it he can see the patterns of magic people give off as he scanned he focused 2 darkness orbs in his hands one at the puddle and another at the spot his eye detected a lot of magic being built up around him. Kazaku, still not moving starts thinking of a way out of this, unable to move this is all he can do at the moment. Some noises can be heard from the surrounding area including that of Kevin starting to move in on Kazaku's current location. Jerrod calmly looking in the direction of the approaching sounds and calmly stated "The effect lasts for 24 hours and is not lethal, it will not kill you hopefully your fire friend is more of a challenge then you were..." Jerrod quickly entered his shadow using deceit and cunning to his advantage to outwit the arriving opponent. Kevin arrives, looking around wearily expecting an attack, listening carefully for his partners voice but nothing could be heard besides the sound of the surrounding forest.